


Ледяной нож

by millennium_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h





	Ледяной нож

Для Солдата боль никогда не была чем-то запретным и недостижимым. Наоборот, она сопровождала каждый его шаг, каждый вздох и каждую мысль. В условиях Гидры боль равнялась методу воспитания, дополнительным стимулом… иногда поощрением. В редких случаях. Которые со временем вошли в жизнь накрепко, становясь обыденностью, а следом — потребностью.  
Объяснить это нормальному человеку — короткую истину про то, что «чувствую боль — значит живу», — всегда было не просто. Озвучить это асгардцу, повёрнутому на безопасности и комфорте, не находилось возможности. Прийти к общей уверенности, что в этом нет ничего плохого или угрожающего здоровью, физическому и психическому, вовсе было из раздела фантастики.  
Но получилось…

…Не без ссоры — к сожалению, в замкнутом пространстве, где воздух постоянно был раскалён страстью, настигающей внезапно и повсеместно, иногда вспыхивала не та искра, и ругань вперемешку с шипением лились как из рога изобилия. Хлопки дверью, осуждающие тяжёлые взгляды, неверящее покачивание головой, нехватка кислорода и слов — этим грешили оба. Потом как-то сглаживалось, задвигалось в сторону, по мере сил забывалось или решалось, шёл период тишины, спокойствия и небывалой любви, а после вновь приходилось сталкиваться лбами.  
Секс тоже был способом примирения — довольно неплохим по обоюдному мнению, особенно после того, как всё согласовали словами, уточнили и строго запомнили, — но случались инциденты, когда и это не спасало. Даже усугубляло. Редкость редкостью, но было принято решение всё же сначала нормально говорить, а уже за этим — общаться в горизонтальной плоскости. Без обид, недосказанности и одежды.  
В этом раз пойти по знакомому алгоритму «найти причину поссориться — покричать — поругаться — покричать ещё — помириться — покричать уже в хорошем смысле этого слова» не удалось, оба застряли на третьем пункте, как в сиропе, разойдясь по разным частям дома. Внутреннее упрямство не позволяло сделать шаг навстречу первому, подкреплялось мыслями о своей правоте и неправоте другого, заставляло ходить из угла в угол — кому по кухне, кому по ванной комнате на другом этаже. Изнуряющее чувство нужды друг в друге только подливало масло, чтобы всё вспыхнуло, снося крышу фигурально и напрямую, но оно же и толкнуло на правильный путь, завершившейся, конечно, в комнате, где сталкивались чаще всего — спальне.

Очередным камнем преткновения стал холод — не банальный, идущий с улицы, потому что местный климат никак нельзя было назвать даже чуть прохладным, — и спор за малым не приобрёл новые перспективы. Пришлось прибегать к самому сильному и мощному оружию — правде, — чего оба за свою жизнь получали не в должном количестве. Локи стоически выдержал все расписанные от и до опусы про то, что его истинная льдистая сущность — это не проклятье, а дар, причём весьма соблазнительный, — но так просто убедить того, кто привык считать себя выродком, не вышло бы даже под гипнозом. Локи пробовал. Но для Солдата подобные трудности были лишь препятствием на пути к общему счастью, значит, поворачивать обратно было нельзя.  
Вслед за скользкой и опасной темой внутреннего строения отдельно взятого асгардца разговор перешёл в более правильное русло — о том, что иногда хочется не нежности и ласки, не полной защиты и умиротворения, а чего-нибудь покрепче. Жёстче. С синяками и царапинами. Не то, чтобы во время наваждения оба не оставляли на теле другого своих меток, но… Локи только задумчиво кивнул на это, безмолвно и непривычно спокойно, из-за чего Солдат взволновался даже больше, чем если бы магу приспичило сейчас заорать во всю глотку.

Скорее всего, в нём говорила интуиция — не шептала, а угрожающе лепетала о том, что вскользь брошенное «раздевайся» и побег к раковине не очень похожи на примирение и согласие с чужими желаниями, — но изредка в Солдате просыпались старые программы по подчинению приказам, так что требование он выполнил в считанные секунды. Жутко хотелось пойти следом за Локи, признаться, что ссора уже вымотала все нервы, что оба были неправы, что это надо прекращать, что просто хочется находиться рядом, однако дальше кровати не пускала ещё одна черта характера, присущая обоим. Было любопытно, что произойдёт дальше, а вот заглядывать наперёд было не так интересно. Впрочем, возвращение Локи всё расставило на свои места.  
Или почти, учитывая, что Солдат понятия не имел, зачем понадобилась вода, количеством которой можно было разве что пальцы намочить, и то немного. Вопросы и раньше карались по всей строгости, а теперь были ни к месту. Всё, что нужно знать, Локи обычно объяснял сразу — детально, без лишних эмоций, словно по старому учебнику, — так что стоило подождать, а там и уточнить некоторые пункты, если останется что-то неизвестное. Так и случилось, когда после десятка секунд молчания последовал короткий монолог о том, что чужой разум навсегда останется самым запутанным местом всех Девяти миров, и что с желаниями всё-таки стоит считаться. Под конец Солдату был продемонстрирован один из магических клинков и предложена не пропускающая свет лента для глаз, чтобы ничего не отвлекало от ощущений. Или для того, чтобы сам Локи не видел, как разгорается благодарность во взгляде серых глаз.

Повязка была принята безо всяких пререканий — отвлекать от самого главного Солдата могло многое, но так или иначе оно было связано с Локи: его взгляд, движения, вздохи, мимика, какие-нибудь мелочи в касании… Всё, казалось бы, распыляло внимание, заставляло желать овладеть, уже обладая им, подталкивало к безумному чувству собственничества — и вместе с тем нельзя было представить близость без этого «отвлекающего маневра».  
В дополнение Солдат потребовал кое-что ещё. Ему просто необходимо зафиксировать руки. Смысл такого Локи понял моментально, по себе зная, что при любом эксперименте рано или поздно просыпаются инстинкты, а последствия бывают плачевными. Солдат до сих пор оставался смертоносным, опасным для любого — даже для Локи, хотя их тела и души так привыкли друг к другу, что шанс навлечь беду был самым минимальным, — и небольшое ограничение в движении в целом не могло помешать при первой же возможности свернуть шею, но упор делался на психику, подавляя стремление причинить вред.  
И всё же в том, чтобы Солдат не наблюдал за происходящим, был более хитрый умысел — Локи уже смирился с тем, что такие желания иногда придётся выполнять, однако с трудом мог наступать на горло своему стремлению защищать и не калечить. К тому же, показанный нож в ход не пошёл бы никогда — стоило только Солдату устроиться возле изголовья кровати, закрыть глаза и поднять руки, чтобы Локи смог связать запястья хлипкой верёвочкой, как клинок за секунду испарился, давая начало всей игры.  
Не стоило Солдату так распинаться, отстаивая плюсы ётунской формы — именно так Локи и думал, понимая, что если он прямо сейчас выпустит своё происхождение на волю, во льдах окажется не только постель, но и половина спальни тоже. Ладно, вещи и комнату жаль не было, но вот всё это могло причинить Солдату совсем не ту боль, на которую он рассчитывал. Даже одно короткое прикосновение ётунских пальцев повлекло бы за собой обморожение, а после и куда более страшные раны. О том, чтобы выжить после такого, речи и не шло.  
Зато Локи, науськанный тем, что он, будучи ётуном, ничегошеньки со льдом делать не умеет, парочке фокусов всё же научился. Детские забавы сродни замораживанию жидкости или рисованию инеем на окне оказались славной тренировкой — Локи прощупал свой предел, вывел границы дозволенного и строго-настрого их выучил, теряя страх перед самим собой. И вот ему выдалась возможность попробовать себя в деле.  
— Ты должен мне доверять.  
«А кому, если не тебе, стоит доверять…» — хотелось спросить Солдату, но первое пробное касание лишило его речи эффективнее любого кляпа.

Локи знал, что при достаточной распалённости (а Солдат всё ещё был на взводе после ссоры) и лёгком внушении (спасибо давним умениям и продемонстрированному клинку) касание льдинки будет расцениваться, как тонкий разрез. Он опустил пальцы в воду, замораживая её — пальцы посинели лишь до первых фаланг — и вытягивая лёд наподобие лезвий, как продолжение своих ногтей, старательно следя, чтобы кончики были тонкими, но не острыми. Нет, он поклялся себе, что даже царапины на чужом теле не оставит, да этого и не произошло — чужая кожа была достаточно тёплой, чтобы кристаллики льда начали таять, создавая необходимую для иллюзию капельку «крови».  
Судя по тому, как Солдат на миг напрягся, а потом выдохнул сквозь зубы, задумка удалась на всё сто. Локи замер, дожидаясь, когда всё вернётся в норму, и провёл по коже ещё раз — чуть ниже, чуть дольше, чуть сильнее. Прозрачная вода потянулась от чужого предплечья к впадине локтя, оставляя за собой почти невидимый, но ощутимый след — Локи проводил каплю взглядом, чувствуя, как у самого пересыхает в горле. А что чувствует Солдат, ему оставалось только предполагать — возможно, удовольствие, возможно, опасение, возможно всё вместе.

Менять льдинку пришлось уже через несколько минут — если бы Локи действительно схватился за клинок, чужая рука от локтя до запястья уже вспухла бы порезами, а простыня окрасилась тонкими струйками крови и отправилась в саму бездну. Но пока что ничего, кроме небольшого мокрого пятнышка, на белой ткани не было видно — всего небольшая погрешность из-за того, что Солдату становилось с каждой секундой всё сложнее удерживать себя на одном месте. Он ещё не метался в страстной горячке, лишь прикусывал губы и грозно хмурился — Локи видел, как изгибаются под повязкой его брови, — но его тело уже предавало.  
Солдат тяжело дышал, пока Локи начал выводить на его груди символы — сначала бессмысленно, бессистемно, затем преследуя цель коснуться всех чувствительных местечек — под ключицами, мягкого уголка между рёбер, впадинки у самого горла и, конечно же, сосков. Лёгкие уколы вовсе могли остаться незамеченными, если бы чужой член не налился кровью, а сам Солдат не выгнулся, подставляясь открыто и искренним интересом. В таком отказывать было бесполезно и нечестно — вот Локи и не стал.  
Когда прикосновения дошли до живота, Солдат предсказуемо напрягся — незащищенная область вызывала дискомфортное чувство лишней опасности, которую стоило избежать, а инстинкты вопили о первостепенной задаче — спасти жизненно важные органы. Впрочем, возбуждение от этого нисколько не утихло — как раз наоборот, Локи ещё пару секунд поборолся с желанием помочь, а потом сдался и обхватил ладонью, оставшейся без льда, требующую внимания плоть, пару раз мазнув большим пальцем по открывшейся головке.

— Так и знал, что ты меня здесь не помогать разложил, а трахнуть.  
Если бы Локи знал Солдата чуть меньше, он бы мог расценивать подобное серьёзно — но сбитые придыхания и совершенно естественные движения бёдрами выдавали с потрохами. Такими фразами оба обычно напрашивались на усиление эффекта, на ещё одну порцию наслаждения и на то, чтобы ни в коем случае не сдерживаться. Фыркнув, Локи только довольно улыбнулся и с чувством провёл льдинками по чужому животу от пупка до паха, нарочно потянув кожу там, где собирались тёмные волоски. Реакция не заставила себя ждать — в ладони стало влажно, а водить по члену легче.  
Весь чужой торс уже был покрыт капельками, блестящими от солнечных лучей, лившихся в панорамное окно их спальни, а где-то капли собирались в крупные кляксы — и как бы Локи ни хотелось собрать их губами и языком, а прослыть кровопийцей он не мог. Равно как и разбить иллюзию слишком рано — не тогда, когда стоны, пробивающиеся сквозь плотно сжатые губы, звучали так сладко, а дрожь относилась к холоду, лёгкому страху и бесконечному удовольствию.  
Слишком быстро всё вышло из-под контроля — не настолько, чтобы Локи принёс вред, но когда Солдат на волне зашкаливающих чувств попытался вырваться из капкана наслаждения, пришлось его немного успокаивать. И ничего лучше, чем сжать ледяными пальцами его бедро, Локи не придумал — стон перешёл в хрип, но обмануться и подумать, что стоит прекратить, не получилось исключительно благодаря нервному требованию «ещё» и «ещё». Против такой воли Локи тоже идти не мог, но и затягивать не получалось.  
Он понимал, что лезть с холодными прикосновениями к члену будет самоубийством — тяга к боли никогда не перевесит естественные реакции организма на дискомфорт, — однако он всласть покружил вокруг, одаривая чужой пах, бедра и низ живота холодом, пока Солдат не сорвался с цепи в прямом смысле этого слова. Оковы лопнули моментально, выпуская наружу сумасшедшую страсть, а не врезаться от жадного поцелуя в чужую переносицу помог внутренний радар — но обоим до этого не было никакого дела, разве что Локи постарался поскорее избавиться от горячих капель, чтобы такой контраст не свёл с ума потерявшегося в ощущениях Солдата, буквально выдаивая из него всё семя.

Уже через пару минут, когда Локи самолично до конца развязал верёвку и отбросил в сторону, Солдат задался вопросом — как же так получилось, что юркий маг его резал и резал, а на деле ни одной царапины? Пришлось признаваться, пускай это и влекло за собой сетование на нечестные способы исполнения желаний. Хотя действенные. И вполне подходящие, чтобы повторить…  
— Только пальцы мёрзнут…  
Вот это было больше похоже на жалобу — зная, что как только Солдат переведёт дыхание, в нём проснётся желание подарить ответную ласку, Локи предусмотрительно убрал с руки всю синеву, из-за чего лёд буквально вгрызся в кожу. И, конечно, Солдат не разочаровал — он только секунды две полюбовался ледяным аксессуаром и втянул пальцы в рот, растапливая холод собственным языком. И поблагодарил, и воды глотнуть успел, прежде чем подмять под себя — кажется, пришло время последнего пункта их алгоритма для ссор.


End file.
